


For the Dalish!

by chiogaru



Series: The Tale of the Reluctant Inquisitor and Savior Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, okay two swear words, one swear word, wait does damn count as a swear word?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: Meldarion can't say no to people, who need his help, which causes conflict with his uncaring Dalish Elf "reputation", so he provides convoluted reasons for his decisions to help, even though he's (probably) not fooling anyone.





	For the Dalish!

**Author's Note:**

> Original fanart page from my Deviantart account of the same name below.

Meldarion had spent the past several hours traipsing through the wilderness, scouring hilltops and mountainsides, wading through streams and rivers to find and seal various Rifts that Inquisition scouts had reported opened in the area spewing Demons and wreaking general havoc and destruction before he came along to put an end to their terrorizing of the probably mostly innocent.

Well, not entirely by himself, of course, he had Cassandra, Solas and Varric to keep him company, as there isn't currently anyone else capable and trustworthy enough to accompany him on these extremely important quests...or errands.

It has been a very long day, and he's more than eager to rest at one of their camps before making the trip back to Haven and plan their next big move, "Oh, Creators. We've finally sealed all the Rifts in the area..." He groans tiredly, as the other three trudge along with him in silence, "We can finally go back to Hav-" He trails off as he notices a desperate looking man, a farmer by the looks of him, run towards them in a panic, and Meldarion knows...He just  _knows_ , they're not going to be heading back to Haven anytime soon. Not when someone came running at you like the Dread Wolf himself was snapping at his heels.

"Herald! Oh, praise the Maker I've found you! Our village is under attack by bandits! Please, help us!" The man actually has his hands clasped in front of him in humble supplication, and there are telltale signs to his stance and an intense look in his eyes that suggest he's close to falling to his knees and on the verge of tears.

The Dalish Elf and proclaimed Herald of Andraste grunts a vague response and nods awkwardly, at which the farmer  _does_ fall to his knees crying and blindly groping for his perceived savior-to-be's hands that the man might have intended to kiss in gratitude had Meldarion not shot Cassandra a desperate look of his own. The sight of which has Cassandra gently helping the farmer back to his feet, and demanding as kindly as she can to tell them the bandits' location.

Some time later, the bandits have been eliminated, and they've even been successful in minimizing damage, which with two mages flinging spells about, and a Dwarf armed with a repeating crossbow sometimes fired more enthusiastically than is wise, is a minor miracle in itself.

"We dealt with the bandits." Meldarion announces curtly to the same farmer that had run and fetched them earlier.

"Oh, thank you Herald!" The man is practically radiating gratitude and awe, "Maker bless you!"

Once he leaves, the Elf's shoulders sag visibly with relief that the man hadn't tried to kiss his hands again, and Varric approaches him nonchalantly, "Gotta admit." He remarks with a sly grin, giving Bianca a fond pat before he swings her onto his back once more, "I didn't think you'd agree to help them out for a moment there..."

Meldarion is tired, and because he's tired, he really can't be bothered to engage in verbal jousting with anyone, let alone Varric, at the moment, which is why he responds with, "The Dalish may need to trade here one day. Which can hardly be done, if the village is besieged by bandits."

Varric gives him a long appraising look, before he shrugs, turns and walks back to rejoin Cassandra and Solas, "Riiight. Whatever you say." Telling Meldarion in no uncertain terms that he didn't believe a damn word of it.

He is about to open his mouth and announce once again that they're returning to camp when a woman runs towards them in a panic, "Herald! My cat's fallen into the well! Please help!"

It is on the tip of his tongue to snap and dismiss it as a ludicrous request to make of any authority figure, especially someone she believed to be Andraste's Herald, when the creature's pitiful mewls and cries make their way to his ears, and he instead takes a deep breath and forces the question, "Where is the well?" out through gritted teeth.

Moments later, he wordlessly hands the cat to its grateful owner, as Varric looks on with an even bigger shit-eating-grin than before, to which the Herald responds with a terse, "For the improvement of Dalish-Human relations!"

It is after that, that they finally start progressing towards one of the established Inquisition camps when a distant scream of "Help! The orphanage is on fire!" prompts Varric to turn to the Dalish Elf before another word can be said to snidely declare, "Wait! Let me guess: We have to put out the fire to stop it from spreading to the woods in case the Dalish want to camp there one day!"

Meldarion opens his mouth to retort, only to snap it shut and run towards the cry for help...and smell of smoke, "Shut up, and grab a bucket!"

Hours later, with the fire put out, and help arriving to see to the wounded, Meldarion still has a young Shemlen child in one arm while the townspeople cheer, "Long live the Herald!"

A young woman runs up to him, actually bobs a nervous half-bow half-curtsy before she takes the child from him, murmuring praises and overawed thank-you's before she scurries back into the crowd. Varric saunters up to him, only slightly singed around the edges and streaked in soot, whilst Bianca is, against all odds, completely spotless and unharmed.

"You know..." And he places his hand on the Herald's arm in what is likely meant to be a companionable gesture, "Despite the things you say, I don't think you're the asshole you're trying to pretend to be."

To which Meldarion can only respond with a very unconvincing, "Hmph!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me." He gives the taller man's arm one last pat and starts to walk away.

"Varric!"

"Herald?" The Dwarf turns to the Elf expectantly.

For a moment, it does not look as though Meldarion is going to say anything else until he almost shyly mumbles, "...Thanks."

Varric simply nods and smiles, and a short while later, they complete their journey back to camp without further incident.


End file.
